The present invention relates to protective containers for fragile articles such as glass light bulbs or the like.
Such fragile articles are, of course, easily damaged in transport and even during storage. Typically, such articles are packaged in containers having corrugated paperboard inserts to cushion the articles from shock. It is often difficult and time consuming to place these corrugated inserts completely around the article and, to save packaging costs, surface portions of irregularly shaped articles are often left unprotected. Further, many of the packages of the prior art merely function to cushion a localized shock applied to the package, and do not distribute the force of the shock throughout the package and thus reduce any shock transmitted to the article itself.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a container which fully encases a fragile article to protect its entire surface from shock.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a container wherein localized shocks applied thereto are distributed and dissipated throughout the container.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a container wherein the fragile article can be placed quickly and simply, and the package itself manufactured simply, and inexpensively, as well.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a container in which construction and the material employed therein are mutually reinforcing in providing a light, strong, shock-resistant receptacle.
The foregoing as well as other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawing of an illustrative embodiment of the present invention.